Happy Hetarific Christmas!
by JENNIIE
Summary: A live scene of how the nations celebrate their Christmas together!  Human Names used... very seldomly.  T cause I'm paranoid.


**Happy Hetarific Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, So I'm writing Hetalia fics now. Cause, it's an addiction.**

**/SHOTDEAD**

**Aye~ So let's not stall and start shall we?**

**WARNING: OC included, but they're not very notable.**

**Disclaimer: If Himaruya-sensei will give it to me then…**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas now, and every nation, colony, alliance and whatever are celebrating it together as a happ- … 'family'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-The Axis-<strong>

"Doitsu doitsu~"

Germany groaned as he put down his book and look at the nation, "Yes Italy?"

"Doitsu! Let's celebrate Christmas together this year~ Ve~"

Japan just smiled sympathetically as Germany said, "Don't we do that every year…"

* * *

><p><strong>-The Allied Forces-<strong>

"HAHAHAHA! The Hero will still be a Hero even if it's Christmas."

The other members looked at the said 'Hero' and England facepalm-ed

"That doesn't even make sense you bloody git."

"I disagree with both America and England with all my might."

America and England both looked at France as they started the daily argument once again.

"HAHAHAHA! France, do you have something against me? Why do you keep disagreeing with me?"

"You wine bastard that's not even possible."

China shook his head and massaged his temples, "Aiyah! Here it starts again! Don't they ever get sick of it aru?"

Russia just smiled and sat in the corner.

And of course, when a fight involves England and France, it never gets pretty so they got violent.

And America cheered.

China tried offering them sweets.

Russia being Russia was… smiling.

"Ah, excuse me England-san but I was just wondering-"

And then a mysterious girl or nation appeared by the door.

"Ah! Sing! What are you doing here aru?"

The said nation just continued staring at England and France, registering their current position.

"Ah~ Sing-chan, nice to see you here mon cher~"

"Sing! Why are you here?"

Sing then bowed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know both of you were busy. I'll just take a picture and inform Kiku-san and Elizaveta-san about this."

And with that, she took a picture of both of them and ran away.

(I'll leave it to your imagination on what position were they in.)

* * *

><p><strong>-The Tomato Gang-<strong>

"Ah~ Christmas is here already~ Let's celebrate it with tomatoes again!"

"Stupid bastard! What's good about Christmas! It's all cold and stuff! But the tomato does sound nice…"

"Mm! That's a good idea! Maybe I should bake some cookies too!"

"I don't want to celebrate it with Spain."

The Tomato Gang were lazing in the living room as they sit in front of the fireplace enjoying the heat.

"But Roma~ Santa might visit us!"

"Roma-chan, you get gifts you know?"

"But it's so cold…"

Ah yes, the Tomato Gang decided to visit Japan as from what Feliciano or Italia said, the winter in Japan is very pretty.

"But the snow is so pretty~ Look at it~"

"Mm, for this once, I agree with Spain."

"Mmhm! Look! I heard from Japan that tea taste great in the snow~ And maybe we can have a tomato with it!"

"…That sounds nice…"

-A WHILE LATER-

"Ah, Spain-san? Belgium-san? Netherlands-san and Romano-kun?"

"Hola Japan~"

"Heya Japan! You were right! Tea does taste great in the snow!"

Japan smiled then looked at the tea and his smile faltered.

"Ah… By tea…"

Everyone looked at him.

"I meant by Japanese Green Tea…"

…

* * *

><p><strong>-The Neutral Combi-<strong>

"Nii-sama… I-I was wondering if we could go out for a walk. T-the snow is really pretty too…"

"Hm? Ah, okay I guess…"

"T-thank you Nii-sama."

(I really don't know what to do with these 2… OTL /SHOTDEAD)

* * *

><p><strong>-The Bad Touch Trio-<strong>

"Honhonhon~ What shall the Bad Touch Trio do for this year's Christmas~"

"Kesesesesese I say go and harass the new nation Singapore!"

"Eh~ I heard that both of them are very cute though~"

The Bad Touch Trio were in their meeting room (the bar) discussing on what shalt them do for this Christmas…

"Honhonhon~ Ah yes, Sing and Apore~ Well, then, let's go now shall we?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ah~ And they are very young too~ Must be really cute childs~"

-IN SING AND APORE'S HOUSE-

"So… Should we ninja in like Japan or knock on the door?"

The Bad Touch Trio were now in front of the new nation's home, wondering how should they make their grand entrance. And why am I even telling all of you such a thing?

*DING DONG*

Ah, but it was too late, Spain had already pressed the doorbell.

A young teenager opened the door as he look at the 3 of them.

"Hm? Who are all of you?"

Prussia smirked as he slapped his chest, "I'm the Awesome Prussia, and these 2 are Spain and France!"

The male nodded and said, "So, why are all of you here?"

"We're here to give our greeting~ It's only polite to do so, non?"

The man the grinned then opened the door, "Come in then! Sing! Guests are here! Can you prepare tea for them?"

The Trio entered the house as a teenager appeared while holding a bat, "Apore, emergency."

"Apore? You had guests coming?"

And… England appeared.

France stared.

Spain glared.

Prussia… laughed.

"Kesesesese! Isn't this England!"

"Apore. Why are they here?"

"Ah, they popped out from nowhere!"

"England-san, please put down that pan."

"Why is England here!"

"Honhonhon! England still cares about his little Sing and Apore~"

"WOAH! England! Calm down! Put that pan down!"

"Kesesese! I'll just sit back and enjoy this!"

"WHY IS ENGLAND HERE?"

"Antoine calm down!"

"I've brought tea."

"SING! This isn't time!"

"Hey! You're pretty awesome you know that?"

"Prussia! Come and help me calm down Antoine!"

"ENGLAND!"

"SPAIN!"

"Please calm down, and let's settle things the nice way, or I'll have your body detached from your head."

Everyone looked at Sing as she was holding her scythe.

"Oh, and thank you Prussia-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is part 1.**

**I needa have my dinner now so I'll continue later.**

**So for now please bear with this shitty thing.**

_**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING.**_

_**AND HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS.**_


End file.
